


Adoorable

by Wayward_and_Worn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 02:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_and_Worn/pseuds/Wayward_and_Worn
Summary: This is a Choose your Winchester fic.  It can be either Sam or Dean.  But they have just come back from a hunt and she was left behind.  But he's back now and she missed him.  A lot.





	Adoorable

He didn’t care that the accents of the wooden door were digging into his shoulders. He didn’t care that he was trembling and panting like he had just sprinted for a mile. Or that his duffle bag was abandoned in the bunker hallway just outside the door. He didn’t even care that he was probably leaving a hand shaped bruise on her ass where he was gripping her. 

He didn’t care about any of that. He cared about her nakedness pressed against his fully clothed body. He cared about her breath against his lips, telling him how good he feels. He cared about the taste of her mouth (chocolate and peppermint) when she pushed her tongue inside. He especially cared about her hand, pushed down the front of his jeans, into his boxers and giving him the most glorious handjob in the history of handjobs. 

He and his brother had just come home from a hunt and he was casually passing her room when she reached out, pulling him inside and slamming him up against the door as it crashed closed. He’d tried to put her on her knees, but she’d resisted. “Not yet.” She’d said in that voice that made him melt while making him hard as steel. His knees almost buckled when she’d pressed her palm down the length of the front of his dick, then curled her fingers over and behind his throbbing nuts to press at that spot just behind them. He grunted and willed his legs to hold steady. 

He couldn’t come. She wouldn’t let him. She could play him like an instrument when she wanted; and she clearly wanted. When he’d begin to crest, she’d pause, slow down, or grind herself against his thigh where she was straddling him, keeping him against the door. She made sure he stayed just on the edge, almost starving for his release. 

She was doing it right now, pressing her wet heat over him. His muscles were taut and he could feel her soaking through the denim. She purred as he ran his hand down and under her ass, pressing a fingertip into her entrance. She was wet and ready for him. “I want to be inside you.” He growled. “I NEED to be inside you.” 

“Hmmm,” she purred again in his ear. Her stroking had slowed and she was now lazily pumping him through her fist. “I like when you’re inside of me.” She squeezed his shaft. “But I kind of like where you are right now.” She rolled her hips, “I could come like this, you know. Riding your thigh and stroking your dick.” She kissed him hard, but swiftly. “I know you can come like this.”

He could easily overpower her. Throw her down on the bed and be balls-deep before she could even cry his name. They both knew this. But he wanted to see where she’d lead him. He groaned her name, followed by a soft, “Please.”

“My original plan was to edge you for every night you left me alone.” She began to stroke a little faster, twisting her hand as she reached the sensitive head. He could feel the escaping precome lubricating her palm as she moved. “Every night you left me here to dream and worry.”

“I—“ he began. “Oh god,” he groaned as a wave of pleasure coursed through him. His cock throbbed in her grip. 

“But I don’t think you have the discipline to withstand that many.” She stopped and he growled, turning and sinking his teeth into her bare shoulder. He was rewarded by a throaty moan escaping her lips and her bearing down harder against him. She sighed his name. 

“That’s 14 nights, baby.” He moaned, kissing the skin where his teeth indentations were already fading. “You can’t do that to me.” He reached his hand up into her hair, pulling her back so he could reach a hard nipple with his hungry lips. Another jerk of her hips and a moan of his name. Then he pulled her roughly to his lips for a kiss. Her grip and rhythm faltered as he conveyed his desire. He felt her moan into his mouth and he pushed off the door, she stepped back to accommodate. 

She gasped his name again as they parted. 

“Get on your knees.”

This time she obeyed. As she dropped, she grasped his jeans and boxers, yanking them down to pool at his feet. She looked up at him with adoration and lust as she pulled his stiffness into her mouth. 

His eyes threatened to roll into the back of his head as he slipped into the warm, wet heat. Yet he kept focused on her, swallowing him. Her hands were on his thighs for leverage as she began to bob. Gripping fistfuls of her hair he moved his hips to match her rhythm, fucking her face. 

“I didn’t want to be gone so long.” He grunted. She purred around him, the vibration pushing him closer to the edge. “I missed you so much.” 

She pulled him all the way in, her lips meeting his body. He stopped thrusting as the sensation washed over him. He twitched in her mouth. She reached under his sack again, pressing and massaging the perineum now hurtling him towards his orgasm. She tightened her around him with a moan, then reached around, firmly grabbing his ass in both hands. He twitched again. She let him slip free. “I want you to show me how much you missed me.” 

A growl rumbled out of his chest, tightening his fists in her hair he pushed himself back into her mouth. “You first.”

She moaned again, sucking with fervor while one hand slipped between her legs while he used her. The sight put him right at the edge. 

“I’m gonna come.” He said, his voice dark and strained, “and after that, you’re going to get on your bed and I’m gonna show you just how much I missed you.”


End file.
